


Spring mornings, summer days

by Gh0st_K1d



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Mindless Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Other, This is just soft pony times man i dont know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_K1d/pseuds/Gh0st_K1d
Summary: This is exactly what it looks like.No crack, no memes. Just a really wholesome mlp au that I made because its a comfort idea. Please be kind, it's my first ao3 ficMarmalade -> HajimeClover cloud -> NagitoThank fieldofsunflowers8 for encouraging me to make this!!---Clover cloud is sleepy, and Marmalade helps!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Spring mornings, summer days

**Author's Note:**

> Its me, MLP anon!
> 
> Yes theres an entire au. I will most likely be posting more.

Its was a cool spring day outside, and the trees were just starting to bloom again. The sun shone down on the small orange family farm, with its caretaker Marmalde working hard as usual. Most of his family had moved out to Manehatten, but he had decided to stay where their roots were. Creatures came and went, most looking for a job for a season or two before moving on. 

It used to be lonely, being the only pony who stayed. But it was alright, now that he had Cotton cloud, even if it was different. 

It was a a good different of course! Marmalade loved having his partner around all the time. They were wonderful to wake up to, and it was so nice being able to see them throughout his hard days on the farm. They were a constant comfort, someone he could rely on to always be there when he woke up and when he went to sleep.

They were also rather odd to have around. Occasionally they would decide to completely reorganize the kitchen, or he would find them on the floor surrounded by dozens of paper spirals they had made in the middle of the night in an attempt to calm down.

But mostly it was nice. He did love them deeply, and he would do anything for them. 

"Hi, Marmalade…" 

A soft voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned to see his partner smiling softly at him. Their eyes were droopy and soft, and they slowly waved where they stood. Their fluffy mane was messier than usual, stark white whispy in front of their face. 

"Hey honey." He smiled, moving to bump noses with them. "How are you?" 

"Sleepy…" They mumbled, leaning their head on him. Their soft ears twitched a bit, and they sagged as they put their full weight on him.

"You're always sleepy, sugar." Marmalade laughed. 

"But I'm even more sleepy than normal!" They huffed.

"Why dont you go take a nap then?"

"Beds not comfy…nests no good…" 

"Well thats no good." Marmalade hummed. He knew his partner usually napped in his various nests around the house, but sometimes they weren't soft enough. "How about…a cloud? Pegasi can sleep on those right?" 

"Maybe…but clouds are scary! Theyre so high up…" Clover cloud whimpered. They had always been afraid of heights and flying, even with their progress in flying.

"Well…" Hajime hummed studying the sky. "How about I bring one down for you?"

"Huh? You cant get a cloud silly, youre an earth pony…" 

"Dear, I'd bring down the moon for you if you wanted it. Besides, clouds are usually lasso proof in case farmers need to move them, remember?"

"Oh…" Clover cloud blinked slowly, droopy eyes blinking slowly and his tail brushed the soft grass beneath him. 

Marmalade chuckled and took out his lasso, looking for a nearby cloud to bring down. Once he found one, he spun it above his head before catching it and bringing it in.

Once he tied it down to a pole, he gave a dramatic bow and put on a silly fancy accent. "Your cloud, my liege."

Clover cloud giggled, giving Marmalade a nod. "Thank you, my good sir." 

They climbed onto the cloud with a happy sigh, the breeze ruffling their mane as they nested carefully. They purred as Marmalade tucked a blanket over them, tail wagging slowly as it draped over the cloud.

"Im gonna go plant the saplings alright?" Marmalade hummed, to which Clover cloud only nodded. "I love you. Rest well."

As Clover cloud fell asleep, Marmalade returned to his work, happily humming the rest of the day.


End file.
